


handcuffs and toys

by captaindestiel1



Series: Canonverse Destiel smut and fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Sex Toys, Top Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean try sex toys for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handcuffs and toys

Cas tugged hard at the enochian inscribed handcuffs. There were four in total, each hooked a bed post. Cas was on his back, stark naked and thrashing a bit. "Come on baby." Dean smirked, twirling a vibrator in his hand. "You said you wanted to try toys."

Cas glared, yanking the right cuff again. "I did say that. But I did not say tie me up." Dean chuckled, turning on the vibrator. It buzzed in Dean's hand, drawing Cas's attention.

"That's true you didn't." A mischievous smile across Dean's face. "But I don't want you to be able to stop me."

Cas tilted his head "why would I..." Cas gasped out as Dean light pressed the vibrator against Cas's heated entrance.

Cas's whole body shook violently, the handcuffs threatened to rip the posts from the bed. "Damn Cas." Dean chuckled "I don't even have it in yet." Cas managed a glare while his body heated and shook. Dean responded by pressing the vibrator slowly into Cas.

Cas cried out, it seemed to echo throughout the entire bunker. Though he hadn't done much, Dean sat back to admire his handy work. Cas was an absolute mess, moaning loudly as he yanked hard at the hand cuffs.

"D-Dean...please..." Cas begged as pleasure seemed to jolt through his body, his back endlessly arching. "Please Dean..."Cas panted, eyes heavy. "I can't..." Dean smiled and evil smile, pressing two fingers against the vibrator. It pressed hard, vibrating ferociously against Cas's sweet spot.

Cas cried out, releasing the hot sticky substance onto his belly and chest. Cas panted, unable to struggle against the cuffs any longer. He gasped as Dean slowly pulled the vibrator out. Cas chuckled with almost relief, that was torture. Good torture but torture. Cas heard a buzzing noise, he looked up. Dean held a vibrator twice the size of the first one.

"Ready for round two babe?" Dean smiled, switching the vibrator on high.


End file.
